It Takes Two To Tango
by lovelessx
Summary: It takes two to tango, so baby won't you tango with me?


**Title:** It Takes Two To Tango  
**Authors:** lovelessx  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Words:** 2017  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** male/male, slight HBP spoilers, boy!sex, dancing, drinking games and truth or dare, cliches to the max.  
**Summary:** At a house unity party for the seventh years, the game 'It Takes Two To Tango' opens eyes and brings about Wrong Thoughts.

**It Takes Two To Tango**

No one knew _how_ the Slytherins ended up at the party but there was little anyone could do to complain, considering it _was_ supposed to be a house unity party. It was the end of Harry's seventh year and he had recently defeated Voldemort the month earlier, just in time for him to finish his education and get on with his life.

The party was going well, they had pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and Seamus finally learned how to turn water to rum. Ron also smuggled in firewhiskey complements of Fred and George. When the Slytherins had arrived people were already comfortably numb with alcohol so no one made too loud of a fuss, not even Ron. They were led in by the Ice Prince himself, Draco Malfoy whom had helped at the last minute, switching sides and relaying information on the whereabouts of Voldemort. He was the only one who believed in Harry and helped him go alone to defeat the bastard once and for all.

The party continued on into the night until Hermione and Susan Bones gathered everyone and started a game of 'I Never' in one corner and 'Truth or Dare' in the other corner. Harry decided to go to 'I Never' to get more alcohol.

Hermione was setting up shots and Draco was pouring the firewhiskey in each shot glass. Harry piped up. "I'll start."

Hermione nodded and took her place next to him. Harry thought about something easy to start with. "I've never cheated."

Harry grinned as he drank his shot, followed by Ron to his right, Neville passing, Parvati drinking, Draco drinking, Pansy drinking, Vincent passing (which earned raised eyebrows), Greg drinking, Justin passing, and Hermione passing. Harry chuckled and she replied with a smile. "I always know all the answers, what's the point to cheating?"

"I've got one! I've never touched myself, for pleasure." Draco blushed and smiled coyly, tipping his shot glass back. Harry was suddenly riveted on him, deciding he was very pretty when he blushed. Draco eyed him shyly. Everyone in the circle drank to that. Ron was the next to come up with one and Parvati following. Hermione was the first bold one to bring up the subject of the war.

"I never thought this war was going to end." Everyone in the circle sighed and Harry was the first to drink, followed quickly by Draco slamming his drink back. Vince was the one to draw the I never's away from that subject until it was Harry's turn again. Harry eyed Malfoy with his head cocked to the side before picking his.

"I've never wanked to someone of the same sex." He kept his eyes on Draco as he tipped his glass back and drank. Ron passed and a flushed Draco quickly finished off his shot. Hermione surprised everyone by drinking. Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry and Harry smirked and shook his head, making a motion of locking his lips and throwing away the key to show that he wouldn't tell him.

After a while I Never broke up and the group went on drinking and having fun. It wasn't long before Hermione called the attention of the room again for a last game of the night.

"The game is simple, the bottle is spun once and whoever it lands on is the lead dancer, then the lead spins the bottle again and whoever it lands on is the second dancer. A song is played, and the dancers can dance however they please, to all types of music ranging from waltz to club music. Gender doesn't matter Harry, so before you ask I'm answering you. Before the music starts the lead says to their partner 'It takes two to tango so baby won't you dance with me' and you have to try to make your partner accept the dance." Hermione sent Harry an almost imperceptible wink in his direction. "Now, let's begin."

Everyone was sitting in a circle. The first couples had been Ron and Hermione, Justin and Lavender, Draco and Parvati, and Vincent and Susan. After a while the bottle landed on Harry. "Harry, you're the lead! Now spin it again."

Hermione's voice had rung in Harry's ears as he gave the bottle a good spin with the flick of his wrist. He watched it spin until he got dizzy and it slowly stopped. His eyes traveled slowly from where the bottle was pointing to the floor to the feet of whom he was to lead and up the body until he was staring in the eyes of Draco Malfoy. Immediately Draco protested.

"Haha, bloody funny. Who charmed it? I'm not dancing with that tosser." Harry scowled and slowly stood, a swagger in his step in what he hoped was a sexy manner as he made his way to the dance floor.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Scared?" Harry hid a private smirk and tried to clamp down on the way his inner self cheered in triumph as Malfoy immediately hopped up and strode over to Harry with a petulant 'You wish.'

Draco looked at him and squared his shoulders back, holding up his arms in a waltz form. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the blondes hips, dragging him bodily against him. He kicked his legs apart and held the blonde against him. They fit almost perfectly, groin-to-leg-to-groin-to-leg. Harry thought he heard Draco whimper, but he told himself he was just hearing things. Very slowly he leaned in and licked a line from Draco's collar bone to the bottom of his ear. His voice sounded like he swallowed gravel and he liked it. "It takes two to tango," he paused to nip Draco's ear, "so baby won't you dance with me?"

Draco definitely whimpered that time. Harry smiled to himself as he felt Draco's hardly noticeable nod and the way his fingers clung to his shoulders. Harry nodded to Hermione, who flicked her wrist and a club song came on. Harry let the beat move through his body and he became cat-like in his dancing. He ground his hips against Malfoy's leg and loosely circled the blonde's neck with his arms. For a moment green met gray and the world around them stopped. Nothing mattered but the music. After a while, Draco let himself go and he got into it, almost wantonly grinding against Harry and clawing at his shirt and hair. Something hard brushed against his hipbone and when Harry boldly reached between Draco's legs to cup his balls he found that the boy was hard and he was looking at him in a way that made the skin on the back of his neck burn. With a growl he dragged Draco against him again and ground his own hardness against the blonde's. The only thing that was in focus was Draco. Everything around them had gone blurry and neither noticed that the music had stopped ten minutes ago until Hermione finally got up and pushed them apart.

Draco looked around wildly, his hair a mess and his face flush. At some point during their hot dance Harry had tugged the blonde's oxford shirt out of his pants and run his fingers up the pale skin under the clothes. Draco blinked once, then twice and ran a hand through his hair. He tugged on his shirt and embarrassingly tried to cover the hardness tenting his pants.

Harry stood in the middle of the dance floor, not even bothering to hide his arousal, and stared at the blonde. Draco looked at him wide eyed and abruptly turned on his heel and ran from the room. Harry waited three seconds, looking around the room at the people staring at him, before rushing after him.

Draco had made it down three flights of stairs and one corridor before he heard Harry shouting at him to stop and let them talk about this, but he ignored the Gryffindor and plowed on. After the next three corridors and the flight of stairs he almost tripped down he was begging his feet to carry him the last four flights to the Slytherin dungeons. He had made it down another corridor before his face was abruptly hitting the stone and white pain shot through him. He couldn't breathe.

Harry was panting hard and rested for a moment on top of the blonde he had tackled to the ground. After a minute he rolled off and hauled Draco to his feet. He grimaced at the bump forming on Draco's cheek and spelled it away with his wand. "Sorry, but you wouldn't stop."

Draco tried to sneer at him but his face was still sore. He rubbed gingerly at his jaw and turned away from Harry. "What do you want you bloody arse."

He heard Harry sigh as he moved closer and strong arms were circling his waist and he was leaning back against that chest. He felt safe like this. Wanted. Protected.  
Loved.

"To say I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of everyone. You just looked so good I couldn't help myself." Draco let his head fall back on Harry's shoulder.

"Potter. Why didn't you tell me." He heard Harry sigh again and noticed the arms tightened slightly. That was okay with him, he liked the security. If he really wanted to leave, Harry would let him. It was how they worked, all false bravado with underlying understanding. It was how they got through their nerves. During the war, when Draco had switched, Harry had told him that if he wanted to leave he could any time he wanted and Harry wouldn't hold it against him, wouldn't hunt him down for personal revenge. That hatred was reserved for people like his father and Voldemort.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid of pushing you back. Afraid you wouldn't want to see me again. Afraid that I'd lose you, even if I said I'd understand." Harry's arms tightened again before loosening and dropping away and Harry stepped back. Draco felt cold and wrapped his arms around himself. Draco turned and stared at Harry.

"You idiot." Draco smirked before practically leaping into Harry's arms, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the brunette's hair, and kissing him hard. He didn't even bother to ask before shoving his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry was still for all of five seconds before his hands were everywhere all at once in a flurry of motion. Draco suddenly found himself pressed against the wall with his hands pinned above his head and Harry's hand scorching the skin under his shirt, playing with his nipples, before diving into his unbuckled pants (when did that happen?) and fisting his cock. Ohgod, he was dying.

Draco moaned and thrust into the tight ring of Harry's hand. Harry had moved his head to suck on Draco's neck and Draco was dizzy from the blood rushing to his cock. Draco's head snapped back against the stone and he saw stars, red and blue and gold, and there was a dull pain in the back of his head but it was washed out by the growing need in his prick.

"Malfoy. God, you're fucking gorgeous like this. Gonna make you come. Gonna make you scream." Draco's eyes rolled back in his head and his hips snapped forward erratically. He moaned in response to Harry's words and suddenly he was coming and breathing Harry's name into the brunette's ear and his soul was getting sucked out through his cock. Harry kissed his temple and whispered to him. "Beautiful. Fucking beautiful when you come undone."

When Draco's heart stopped beating ninety miles a minute he tucked himself away and stared at Harry. A smile and a coy blush crept across his face. He leaned forward and sealed his lips over Harry's again.

"You idiot."

**---End---**

**A/N:** I came up with this while I was at a birthday party. A BIRTHDAY PARTY! I feel so addictedly ashamed...But there. Now I have the token cliche drinking game under my belt :D


End file.
